Annabeth Emberpaw
Description ((Page is a WIP, expanding beyond my MRP data.)) Annabeth is a highly accomplished shaman, being versed in all the ways that her abilities can be utilized. Being only thirty one years old, some consider her ahead of her years in the amount of knowledge she has regarding the shamanistic arts. Offensive combat, healing, defending, and (if the situation is right) resurrecting. As well as impractical uses, as warming up an area during the cold, transporting items through the earth at high speeds, and things similar conveniences. In addition to being a shaman, she is also a successful brewmaster. With four unique ales and four different blends of soup, her presence was requested at Brewfest during the most recent year. The general reception of her wares was extremely positive, especially her blossom root soup and Emberbrew ale. Outwardly, she is quite pleasant to be around, always level headded and meticulous. She is often seen in her simple shamanistic vestiments, the other clothing she posesses are a seperate set of appropriate shaman-wear as well as a Brewfest dress. Occasionally, the blue streak in her hair will glow just a bit, this normally happens every few minutes and only for a second or two. Her body is well proportioned, similar to most other Pandaren women. Features that could distinguish her physically are her hips, not being quite as wide as most, as well as her breasts, being a bit smaller than most would expect. She's far from fat, just a healthy chubby physique. She speaks with great clarity and diction, similar to how most of the Shado-Pan do. The tone of her voice, however, is quite bright, similar to a Jade Forest pandaren. She is affiliated with the Earthen Ring lightly and the Ironpaw Chefs of Halfhill. Abilities and limitations Her combative abilities consist primarily of using fire and thunder, such as most other shaman do. Spells include the typical shaman abilities as well. Lightning blasts, elemental shocks, and elemental bursts. However, unlike any other shaman to her knowledge, she is the only one able to manipulate vita, the raw force of lightning and the storm, learned during a time that she keeps secret. When using vita, it can cause her hard backlash, though the strength of the surge is worth it. Landing a hit with her spells of this nature cause temporary paralysis and, if she so desires, can be fatal. However she does control her abilities as to not be lethal or cause long term damage. ...Though she has not used vita enough in a combat setting enough to know its true effects in the long run, only four times to date. Her healing abilities are typical, calling upon water and wind to mend flesh and spirit. Her abilities are more effective on others than herself. Also able to use her flame-based abilities to cauterize certain larger injuries that would take notably more time and energy to mend, and fix it after the time-constraining situation is over. Also able to defend, she has the swiftness and attunement to summon slabs of local stone (or permafrost and other geologic materials) and create barriers to block a spell or attack. Alternatively, she can create a makeshift box-tomb out of these materials in seconds to trap a foe or separate two fighters and establish a ceasefire between them. Resurrection is possible, but only if it happens recently, the body is intact, and the spirit is willing to return. It is a long ritual and it takes much out of Annabeth, spiritually and mentally, to perform it. Also able to tap into her elemental attunement for matters of convenience in daily life, she is able to have earth sprites transport her items underground over fast distances in the matter of minutes. Of course, this is not an easy feat for anyone involved. While sturdy, she is not invincible, obviously. Her protection in combat comes from her lightning ward, mail armor, and thick frame. She can manuver around weapons quick enough to minimize their impact, but not fast enough to outright dodge many attacks. Her arms are muscular though only on an average level, not enough to be adept at swinging weapons like greataxes or large maces. As well, if she is unable to access her magic, she could be pressed into a hard situation. Though doing so is hard, especially since she is not a mage or priest where her power comes from her own magic, rather from the environment around her. Race relations of note *'Dwarf: '''With not-so-recent-anymore changes to their structure and consisting of fair amounts of shaman, as well as the traditionally present love of booze, Anna finds herself able to converse with most dwarves and be cheerful around them. However, she is wary of Dark Irons to an extent, having dealt with rogue agents before. *'Gnome: She does see the gnomes as cute and intriguing, finding common ground in intellectual philosophy with the halfling inventors. She does not approve of their loud machenery for the most part, though its mostly because of her sensitive hearing. *'''Human: Annabeth openly calls the capitol of the Alliance and these people a "disfunctional fight scene full of stupidity", disapproving of how much the humans let their emotions get the better of their actions. Most that she encounters even agree with her views on this. *'Tauren: '''Dispite being Horde, Annabeth finds great companionship in most tauren. They value peace and balance as much as she does, however she is not often welcome in Thunder Bluff due to her ties with the Alliance. Mulgore is a popular spot for her to spend her time, conversing with any tauren that knows Common well enough. *'Other: '''She dislikes the goblins, seeing them as greedy. Enough so to not even respect their so-called shaman. Wanting nothing to do with undeath, she will avoid the Forsaken when possible, and if one threatens her, will not hesitate to put it down. Also, the sin'dorei just rub her the wrong way, with their mannerisms and abuse of magic. Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:Shaman Category:Brewers